


Iron

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: A collection of Theon-centric stories, with whatever topic that strikes my fancy.
Kudos: 1





	Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Theon shows a softer side.

Theon stared in wonder at the small direwolf pup in his arms. The pup was smaller than his/her brothers and sisters, and he was frightened.

What if he couldn't care about him/her properly?

What if he/she died?

He didn't want that to happen. He had become attached in the past few minutes.

The pup's small mouth opened, and a small, pink tongue licked Theon's palm gently.

He looked at the Starks, and they looked at him.

"You're crying." Bran said 

"Always knew you were a big softy." Robb teased with a grin "Puppy lover."

"Don't call me that." Theon growled

"Puppy lover." Robb repeated with a smirk


End file.
